ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The main objective of the Administrative Core (Admin Core) is to serve as a central site to facilitate communication and interaction between the investigators to support collaboration, to the external scientific communities, and to ensure efficient governance and oversight of the Center. Our Center without Walls (the Center) will consist of 5 different sites. The research programs in the Center are highly interactive. The interactions will occur at different levels ranging from the scientific (exchange of information and data, sharing of resources and specialized personnel, co-mentoring of junior investigators) to the administrative (organization of meetings and interactions with national FTD centers). In addition, the goals, research strategies, and use of resources will need to be periodically reevaluated by internal executive committees and external advisors to maximize progress in achieving the aims of the Center. We propose four specific aims. In Aim 1, the Core will help the director oversee Center governance and management, including implementation of strategies to facilitate communication among the various components and maximize the use of internal and external resources. The core will also coordinate communications among the researchers in each project, between projects and the cores, between the Center and the internal Executive Steering Committee and the external Scientific Advisory Committee, and between the Center and the administration of the five sites, NINDS program staff, and the other national centers on FTD. In Aim 2, the core will promote exchanges among the projects and cores and monitor their progress toward the stated goals of the Center, including working with Data core to develop and maintain a web-based project management system, a public website and an intranet for secured data, and organize on-site meetings and teleconferences. The core will develop and maintain a web-based interface to help the director and Steering Committee members maximize the generation and use of resources, both within and external to the Center. The core will ensure that Center activities comply with federal and institutional regulations by providing information on NIH regulations and will provide timely reports and updates on compliance to the Clinical Oversight and Executive Steering Committees. In Aim 3, the core will coordinate external interactions and foster relationships with the broader research and advocacy communities by facilitating interactions with the Tau Consortium (TC), with Gladstone, and the broader scientific community. In Aim 4, the Core will ensure timely preparation of progress reports and the dissemination of research findings and materials, including providing advance notice of manuscripts and publications to the NINDS program officer and work with the NINDS Office of Communications on press releases highlighting Center accomplishments.